Did He Tell You
by Gen Jem
Summary: A quick n/c lemon involving Sakura and Itachi. Part of a bigger story I'm considering writing. Set in a mob style setting, modern era. Better summary inside Mature Readers Only.


**A/N: Happy Valentines Day :)**

**This is my gift to you.  
**

**Now, before anyone tells me off for not updating 'Resurrection' just so you know, this needed to be written. I was making my brain hurt.**

**Resurrection will be continued, have no fear.**

**This quick lemonfest is part of an idea I have for a story.**

**It's another Sakura x Itachi modern mob story which has pretty much been done to death, I know, but when those plot bunnies call, you gotta answer.**

**Ok, the background for this is basically, Sasuke hates his brother for killing their family (duh) but can't find him. He thinks he might be part of some rival mafia organization and so he convinces Sakura (an aspiring doctor) to become the Akatsuki's private physician. **

**Everything seems to be going well until Itachi becomes a little suspicious of Sakura. He has somehow fallen for the pink haired doctor and little does he know, she's also had some rather unprofessional fantasies about him too. Itachi doesn't want to believe that she's a spy, so he asks the others to keep an eye on her. **

**Sakura catches on and stops all communication with Sasuke, making Sasuke believe that Sakura has fallen in love with his murderous older brother. **

**Having no solid evidence on her ties to Sasuke, Itachi gives Sakura the benefit of the doubt, until he sees pictures of Sakura in an old file he has on his brother.**

**Itachi is a little pissed off and confronts Sakura in pure gangster style. **

**And thus, the lemon begins……..**

**

* * *

  
**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**

* * *

  
**

He held the gun to the head of the pink haired girl tied to the chair in front of him, the metal glinting in the poor lighting of the room.

"So my little brother sent you to get me, did he?" Itachi said softly.

"Please, Itachi, don't do this." She pleaded.

"Don't do what, Sakura?" he whispered as he moved closer. "Do you think I'm going to kill you?"

Sakura gave a wary nod.

"Did he tell you I was cold blooded? That if I caught you, I would kill you without thinking?"

Her eyes widened as he leaned his face next to hers.

"Don't worry Sakura. I'm not going to kill you." Itachi de-cocked the gun in his hand and placed it back in its holster. "At least, not yet." he added, kneeling in front of her. "There are a few things I think we need to talk about first."

Sakura felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise, despite the heat in the room.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Itachi gave a soft smile. "Still defending him? I know how persuasive Sasuke can be. I wonder what type of manipulation he used on you? "

"Nothing. He did nothing. I don't even know what you're talking about."

"I doubt it. You are by far the best he's sent. But even you realize that he's just using you to get to me."

Sakura shook her head. "I don't know anything. I swear."

"I admire your strength, Sakura. None of the others lasted this long. I figured them out quickly and disposed of them in ways that I hoped would cause my foolish little brother to abandon his quest." He ran a finger along her trembling jaw line. "Maybe I should be a little more forceful with my suggestions to him."

"What are you going to do to me?" she whimpered.

Itachi brushed his thumb across her shaking lips. "I'll do whatever I want." His hot breathe rolled across her cheek, tickling the moisture trails down her face.

Her eyes looked pleadingly into his. "Please, don't do this. I swear I don't know anything. Please, believe me. No one told me anything."

He wiped away the tears collecting on her eyelashes. "I'm sure he told you something. In fact I'm almost positive he told you everything. You have the face of someone people can trust. Even I fell for that face."

Sakura paled. "I don't know anything. Honest."

"Honest." He repeated quietly. "That's what I want you to be with me, Sakura. Honest. Now, did he tell you how I murdered our family?"

Sakura scrunched her eyes shut as he drew his face closer to hers.

"Look at me Sakura. Did he tell you how I used a sword to slice our parents in half?"

Sakura shook her head. He held her face as she tried to turned away.

"Did he say how I told him he was too weak to stop me?"

His breathe played across her cheeks.

"Did he tell you about everything I did that night? Did he tell you I would do it all again?"

Itachi's tone was dark and ominous.

"He told you, didn't he." He gripped Sakura's jaw tighter and tighter until her eyes opened.

His eyes studied hers. "He told you everything." He murmured knowingly.

Sakura shook her head, trying to hold back sobs of fear. "He told me nothing. I swear. Nothing."

Itachi placed his second hand on her thigh and squeezed.

"Are you sure?" he whispered.

Sakura nodded, biting her lip.

His hand moved slowly up Sakura's ripped skirt and ghosted across the line of her panties.

"Positive?"

Sakura's entire body was trembling as she bit her lip harder and harder until she drew blood.

Itachi's fingers played across the soft, moist line of her flesh through the cotton.

"Tell me the truth Sakura. He told you. You know everything."

She cried out in distress as he pinched the small numb of her clit.

"Say it." He growled.

"Ok, ok," She whimpered. "he told me.. he told me everything."

Itachi gently kissed Sakura on the cheek, his tongue snaking out to collect some of the tears. "I thought so."

Sakura shuddered as he removed his hand from under her skirt, resting it on her knee.

"You're far to expressive to have ever made a good spy, Sakura." He told her, his eyes still watching hers. "I should have picked up on it earlier. I guess I was just distracted. You are very alluring."

Sakura turned her head away, only to have him grip it and lock eyes with hers.

"I want you to keep looking at me Sakura. I want you to keep looking in my eyes. Do you understand?"

Sakura stared blankly ahead. Itachi's hand moved back to her thigh and gripped it firmly, causing the soft flesh to bruise.

"Do you understand?" He repeated.

"Itachi, please…"

"I said 'do you understand?'"

Sakura nodded.

"Good. I like it when you're paying attention to me. Now, tell me, did he inform you that I tortured him?"

Sakura shook her head softly, maintaining eyesight with him constantly, afraid to anger him.

"He never told you how every time he found me, I made him relive that night? Was he too ashamed that he wasn't strong enough to withstand me? Did he tell you how I purposefully broke him down to nothing?"

Sakura shivered at the coldness in his voice. Itachi pulled himself closer to her and moved his lips to her ear.

"Did he ever tell you why I did it?"

She shook her head again.

"Do you want to know?"

He exhaled softly against her skin.

"Do you want to know why I killed my entire family? Why I left my pathetic brother alive? Why the blood of so many rests on my hands and why would I do it again?"

Sakura said nothing.

"I did it for one very good reason." His breathe tickled her ear. "I did it…because I could."

Sakura's breathe hitched in her throat.

"Not what you were expecting to hear?" he chuckled mirthlessly. "You were expecting a sob story filled with brotherly devotion? You were expecting a justifiable reason? Sorry, my sweet, but there is no acceptable explanation. I simply did it because I wanted to."

Sakura was stunned. He said it so plainly. Like there was nothing wrong with it at all. "You're insane." She whispered.

"Insane." He repeated, his fingers danced patterns against her supple thigh. "You're the doctor, Sakura. You know all about the insane. I guess you might be right."

Sakura hissed in pain as his fingers rubbed against the fresh bruises forming where he had gripped her earlier.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sakura." Itachi said mockingly, looking back into her eyes again. "Did I hurt you? My bad. Let me kiss it better."

Sakura twisted slightly in the chair. "Please, Itachi. Let me go."

Itachi smiled at her. It was a smile that could unnerve even the toughest of men. "Not yet. Your body is very responsive and there are a few more things I would like to do with you."

Sakura was about to speak out again but Itachi smothered her lips with his own.

Sakura's shaking became more pronounced and the tears fell down her face.

Itachi's hand moved back up to the soft layer of cloth at the juncture between her legs.

His tongue swept across her lips, seeking access into her mouth but she kept it shut, whimpering through her nose.

He moved his fingers across her inner thigh and under the elastic sides of her panties, hooking them with his fingers and drawing the fabric to the side.

Sakura gasped as the air hit her sensitive region and Itachi used that moment to slide his tongue into her oral cavity. He began to massage her tongue with his own as his fingers brushed against the soft skin of her outer lips.

She tried not to moan in warped pleasure but Itachi knew her signs too well.

"Let it out, Sakura. Moan for me. Let me hear how much you like being violated."

Sakura spat at him.

"Charming." He muttered, removing his fingers from the warmth between her thighs, wiping the spittle from his face.

"Spitting isn't a very lady-like characteristic. I should punish you for that." He moved his fingers back between her thighs and rubbed the moisture against her flesh. Sakura cried out as he used the wetness to slide his fingers towards her slit.

"You should see your face, Sakura. You cheeks are flushed and your lips are swollen. You look so wanton. Did Sasuke ever make you look like this?" He pinched her clit, cause her to jump slightly. "Did he even know how sensitive you are or did he just plow into you?" He stroked the outside of her core gently, generating moisture.

Sakura felt like her skin was burning. His words were so shameful and yet his touch was delicate and precise. She wished her body would stop enjoying this. She was tied to a chair alone with a self confessed homicidal psychopath wielding a gun and her body was acting upon its own accord.

As if able to read her thoughts, Itachi strengthened his motions. "I know you're enjoying this Sakura. You shouldn't try to block it out. Trying to pretend as though this isn't happening is only going to be more painful for you."

He dipped a finger into her opening making the pink haired girl rise slightly on the chair, her breath becoming deep and heavy. He made a circular motion with his thumb over her sensitive nub as he moved his finger in and out of her hole slowly.

Sakura hissed and keened towards the movement.

Smirking, Itachi released his grip on her jaw began to untie the roped that bound her to the chair. "I think we should adjourn somewhere more fitting this sort of battle, don't you agree." He said hungrily.

Feeling the sudden freedom in her wrists, she lashed out at Itachi, her delicate hands curled into fists.

Itachi dodged the futile attack and inserted his finger further into her center. Sakura felt her strength leaving her and her lips formed a helpless moan.

"Don't try to get violent with me, Sakura. You are in no position to attack." Itachi warned, stressing his point by curling his finger to press against her sensitive g-spot.

Sakura felt a surge of heat rush to her gut and she moaned again and slumped heavily against the chair.

She was quickly running out of strength to fight him. Her body was responding in ways that she could not control. Itachi was right. Sasuke never took anytime to play with her body. He just consumed it. She was not prepared for this.

The dark haired man removed his fingers and hoisted her off the chair and into his arms. She rested there like a lump of useless flesh, ready to be taken wherever he wished.

Itachi smiled at the quivering bundle in his arms. _'I'll have to send Sasuke a message to thank him for sending this girl. She's perfect for me.'_ He grinned silently as he moved himself and the trembling female out of the room.

* * *

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**

* * *

  
**

Deidara stood at the door, cleaning under his nails listening to the moans and sobs coming from inside the room.

Damn Uchiha got to have all the fun, he grumbled to himself.

Suddenly the door opened and out came Itachi with the pink haired doctor curled tremulously in his arms.

"I take it you were right then, yeah." He called out. "She is working for your brother."

Itachi nodded silently and kept on moving towards the stairs.

The blonde straightened his tie and followed the couple up to the next floor.

"Should I tell the boys to prepare for a body dump or do you plan on torturing her first?" he asked in a businesslike manner.

Itachi felt Sakura cringe in his arms. "No need to arrange a dump just yet. I think I'll be keeping this one for a while."

"Whatever you say, yeah." The artist shrugged, cracking his knuckles. "Should I get an isolation room ready then?"

"No. She'll be staying with me." He replied.

Deidara's lip curled into an amused smirk. It wasn't very often Itachi spoke more than three words to him and too hear he was keeping this girl in his bedroom revealed a lot more than was normal. Maybe the deadliest member of their organization was finally warming up to him.

Sakura gave a terrified whimper as Itachi laid an iniquitous kiss on her temple.

Or maybe he was just distracted, Deidara mused.

* * *

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

* * *

  
**

Itachi carried Sakura into his room. She had been in there once or twice before and each time she was struck breathless by its ornate beauty. The dark mahogany furniture, the luscious red satin bed sheets adorning the dark canopied bed. Hundreds of leather bound books lined the walls in their highly polished bookshelves. Everything seemed meticulously neat and placed in its exact spot. Nothing in the room could be taken without Itachi noticing its disappearance.

The mobster was clearly paranoid to the point of absolute cleanliness.

Itachi threw her down onto the bed and locked the door behind them.

Evidently no one would be coming to her rescue.

"Itachi, I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me." She pleaded.

Itachi gently shook his head. "It's too late for begging. If I choose to let you out of here, it will be for one reason only. To take you down to the docks and kill you."

Sakura began to tremble more noticeably.

"You seem surprised." He stated. "Surely you knew that by spying on gangsters you're life could easily be taken from you if caught."

"It was never meant to go this far. Sasuke promised me that as soon as I located you, he would hide me until you were…" her voice trailed off.

Itachi raised his eyebrow. "Until I was what.. Dead?"

Sakura swallowed and nodded.

Itachi snorted. "Sasuke could never kill me. Not him or anyone else in that little pathetic gang of his. Well, except maybe you. If he had let you, you could have killed me a while ago but his pathetic pride won't let anyone have the honor of ending my life."

He moved closer to the bed as Sakura scooted up to the pillows trying to make herself as small as possible.

"He insists that my death with be by his hands. He doesn't realize that people worthier than him have tried and failed." His lip curled into a light smile of contempt. "I should have killed that nuisance when I killed our parents. I guess I'll just have to recreate that night for him using some other family and kill him then. I'll let him despair before I dispatch him."

Sakura's eyes widened in revulsion. "You wouldn't… a whole family?" she stammered.

Itachi sat on the bed next to her and stroked her leg as she hugged it closer to her chest.

"Perhaps you're right. A whole family just to torture my brother before I kill him does seem a bit melodramatic. Maybe I'll confront him using his new family." His hand gripped her ankle and puller her underneath him. "I suppose that would be you and that Naruto kid. Am I right?"

Sakura gasped in horror. "Please, we're nothing like that to him. You said it yourself, he's just using me to get to you. I mean nothing to him." she pleaded.

Itachi held her throat and ran his other hand down her side. "Is that so?" his head cocked to the side in amusement as she squirmed beneath his grip.

Sakura nodded desperately.

"I don't think you really believe that, do you? You think he cares for you, you think he'll try to save you, don't you." His hand squeezed her hips, his nails digging into her skin.

She moaned in pain and grasped the hand at her throat. "Itachi, please, you're hurting me."

"I know." He said uncaringly, his hand tightening.

Sakura coughed and gasped for air, barely aware that his second hand had working its way under her panties again. With one sharp tug, Itachi ripped away the cloth barrier, exposing Sakura's folds to the cool air of the locked bedroom.

"Ah! Itachi, please, don't."

"Shh." He hushed, running his finger up the still moist slit. He leaned his face over hers and passionately kissed her lips.

Desperate for air, Sakura pounding on his chest with her fists. Itachi drew back with a smirk. His dark hair framed his pale face. Sakura desperately gulped air into her lungs, the humiliation clear in her eyes.

Itachi removed his hand from her throat, paying little attention to the dark bruises already forming there and wrestled her hands above her head. He buried his face in her neck, nipping and biting the painful flesh as he went. His second hand thrust two fingers into Sakura's moist core and twisted in and out in a steady rhythm. Sakura held back a moan as she felt a coil tightening in her stomach.

Itachi could see she was holding back so he press the fingers against her g-spot again. Sakura's eyes clamped shut and she let out a faint whimper. The Uchiha smiled and rubbed it harder. Sakura couldn't help but moan out loud at this.

Itachi smiled. "You sound beautiful Sakura. You should be vocal like this more often. I like to hear you moan like a slut.

Sakura's cheeks turned a bright red. "Please Itachi. I'm begging you. Don't do this."

Itachi kissed her before she could say anything else. When he pulled back Sakura was gasping for breath again.

"I enjoy hearing you beg, Sakura. I want you to beg for me to rape you. I want you to beg me for release." He said, his voice heavy with lust.

Sakura's green eyes flew open with shock. "Rape me?" she whispered.

Itachi nodded. "You didn't think I was just going to toy with you using only my fingers, did you? I want to feel all of you. I've wanted it for a while. I was just hoping you would come to me willingly in time."

Sakura shook her head in disbelief. "No, no."

Itachi pushed in a third finger causing Sakura's back to arch and press her body against his.

"Yes, yes, Sakura." He whispered back, nibbling on her ear.

Sakura could feel Itachi's length pressing against her thigh. It felt hard and hot. It twitched as her body moved with Itachi's fingers, rubbing it against her.

It was bigger than she was expecting and she tried to move away from the throbbing mass.

Itachi smirked and gripped her thigh, pressing it against his swollen member. He licked her chin as she moaned in disgust.

"Feels good, doesn't it Sakura? You want me to use this instead of my fingers, right?"

Sakura tried to pull away but Itachi's grip remained firm.

"Please.. don't.. Itachi.." Sakura found it hard to form whole sentences.

Itachi rammed his fingers back into Sakura and swirled them around painfully.

Sakura gasped and tried to hold back the tears. Itachi climbed between her legs, his face hovering over hers.

"Just say the word Sakura. Tell me you want me to fuck you and this will all be over soon." He emphasized his point by pushing hard against her clit with his thumb.

Sakura keened her body against his, her nipples pressing through the fabric. She knew he could do this for hours and never get bored, the sooner he spent his load the sooner she would be free from his forced caress.

Swallowing what little pride she had left, she nodded.

"Say it." Itachi whispered.

Sakura mustered all the strength she could. "Fuck me."

It came out a barely more than a hoarse whisper.

"Louder." Itachi smiled, digging his thumbnail into her nub.

"FUCK ME!" She screamed, her body rising again into his.

Itachi removed his hand from under her ripped skirt and released her wrists, patting her gently on the cheek. "That's my girl." He smirked.

Sitting up, he began to unbutton his shirt. The designer fabric carelessly tossed aside as he moved onto his pants.

Sakura tried not to watch as his muscular torso glistened in the light, his strong arms reaching over to her tattered clothes, removing them piece by piece.

He ripped her bra just like he had the matching panties and latched his mouth over one of her rosy nipples, rolling the other one between his thumb and for finger. Sakura's train of thought was interrupted as she felt the now unrestrained throbbing head of Itachi's penis rub against her unprotected entrance.

Her body ached to feel it inside but her mind reeled at the situation.

It twitched slightly, the head bouncing against her tender clit. Her breath came out as a gasp and to anyone unknowing of the actual circumstances, it would appear as though Sakura wanted this.

Itachi rose slightly and cupped Sakura's cheek with one hand with the other guided his cock towards her moist opening.

Sakura shut her eyes, expecting him to thrust in carelessly but nothing happened. She gently opened her eyes to see Itachi staring down at her.

"Look into my eyes, Sakura. Watch me." He said softly.

Before Sakura could breathe Itachi slammed himself into her. Sakura's head flew back and her eyes rolled into the back of skull. Her body tensed and rose against his and a scream erupted from her lips.

Sakura had never felt this full before in her life. Itachi filled every inch of her with himself and her entire body shuddered with a mixture of pleasure and pain. The tight coil in her stomach burst and she drowned in the strongest orgasm she had ever experienced in her life.

Itachi let out an animalistic cry as he felt her inner walls clamp down on him, attempting to milk him for all he was worth. But Itachi wasn't done yet. He had only just started. Sakura felt more amazing than he had ever imagined. The petite little pinkette was by far the sexiest little creature he had ever come across. Her nails dug into his back as she rode on the wave of her penetrating orgasm, raising red marks across his pale skin. He bit his teeth into her neck as her body trembled against his. Slowly he began to set a pace with his hips, thrusting into her with an instinctive rhythm.

Sakura writhed beneath him in unwanted pleasure, matching his thrusts with her own. Her body was no longer hers. Her mind had utterly deserted her. She tried to pin her thoughts down to create a coherent arrangement but with each lunge of the intruding member, her ability to even try became less and less.

Itachi grunted above her, pushing deeper and deeper against her cervix, the pain almost blinded by the pleasure it brought. Sakura's own voice was a mix of moans and sighs as she bounced with every drive into her molten core.

The wetness between her legs allowed Itachi to plunge into her over and over with the momentum of a train. The tightness in Sakura's belly began to rebuild and she clung to him harder as she felt the beginning of another orgasm start to overwhelm her body.

Itachi could feel the pleasure building in the women beneath him and he held back his own orgasm as rode her harder and harder until the wave of pleasure began to overrun Sakura's body again. He stopped suddenly, pulling himself out of her vault and watched as she keened and moaned in frustration.

"Beg for it Sakura." His voice laden with hunger.

Sakura moaned and tried to pull herself towards the cause of her pleasure, but Itachi wouldn't let her.

"Beg, Sakura. Beg for me to let you cum."

Sakura did just that.

"Itachi.. please.. I need you… let me cum.. I beg you.. please.. fuck me…" Her words were broken and filled with a primal need.

Itachi grinned ravenously and slammed himself back inside of her as hard as he could. Sakura squealed and held him tighter as he hammered himself in and out of her exposed void until they were both crying out in completion.

His shoulders shuddered as he emptied himself into her hungry womb. She sighed in absolute ecstasy and held him close as her body quivered in the afterglow of their combined orgasm.

Itachi squeezed her tightly until he felt himself soften inside of her. He carefully withdrew, feeling the mixture of their juices spill out onto the satin covers of his bed.

He looked at the sweat covered woman beneath him, still absorbed in her own pleasure filled heaven. Itachi loved that look. It made him feel even more masculine to know that he had caused it.

This scared little girl had blossomed into a sensual woman right beneath him. Rape or not, she had enjoyed it and was now tied to him. For all he knew, a child would result of this union. That would just destroy his little brother, knowing that he had gotten Sakura pregnant.

A sadistic glint shone in Itachi's eyes. Maybe that would be enough to bring his brother to him.

Sakura panted gently, her eyes lids fluttering in an attempted to open.

"Shh, Sakura. Just rest. I'm not done with you yet. You'll be needing your strength soon." He said soothingly, brushing a stray strand of hair off her face.

Sakura sighed and curled against him, snuggling into the warmth.

Itachi wasn't one for cuddling with his women, but Sakura was much more than just a one night stand. He embraced her protectively in his arms and kissed he on the forehead. He felt like he needed a quick break himself so he laid down next to her and held her close, breathing deeply.

He could mail the video tapes to Sasuke later.

* * *

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

* * *

  
**

**A/N: Ok, I'm pretty happy with this. It's just a quick short which might end up becoming a full story at some point when I have the time.**

**Oh, by the way, do you guys know how hard it is to type on a near deceased laptop with and broken s and j button? It's tough!**

**I think I need an upgrade.**

**Anyways, enough of my complaining.**

**What did you guys think of this? Should I bother with making it a story or is this lemon good enough for now?**

**There's a wonderful little review button just screaming for your opinions.**

**You know it's mean to leave things screaming like that…. :P**

**Luff luff and knuffles till next time.**

­­­


End file.
